Drew
by Marina Rose
Summary: May is kidnapped but, why? And what does Drew have to do with it? Has a couple OC's but, it's still good.  At least I think so...   needs a better title sumit a name in a review
1. Chapter 1

A fourteen-year old May runs out of the petalburg gym.

"Bye Dad!" May shouted over her shoulder. She keeps running down the road to the pokemon center. Just as the door opened, a fifhteen-year old Drew steps out. May crashes into him and falls backwards. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down too. May looked up at Drew.

"Drew," May said, blushing.

"Hi, May." Drew said, getting off of her. He holds out his hand for her. "Still a klutz, I see." he flipped his hair.

"I see you're still a hot head." May crossed her arms and brushed passed him. He stared after her with a smile.

While Drew left, a girl about 13 watched through binoculars. _Can't fault her taste,_ the girl thought, _but he won't jeopardize my mission. _She put the binoculars away in her bag. She stood and jumped down off the ledge she was on and headed to the pokemon center.

Drew saw the girl come out of her hiding spot and walked towards the pokemon center. The look on her face said she was a girl on a mission. (no pun intended) He decided to keep an eye on her.

The girl was about a yard away when May and another boy walked out. She stopped, turned around and walked away. _What is _he _doing with _her_?_ she thought.

_What was _he _doing with _her_?_ Drew thought, _Who is he?_ May spotted him and walked over with the other guy. "Drew, you're still here?" she said. "Looks like it," Drew smiled. "Well, I want you to meet my other rival, Luke." Luke put his hands in his pockets, "It's nice to finally meet the famous Drew." Luke smiled."Well I haven't heard anything about you before." Drew smirked. Luke was still smiling, "Why, is that May?"

May blushed, "I haven't seen Drew in a long time."

The girl stood near by watching, _I can't make a move now! I'll have to wait for night fall, _she thought.

Drew sat across from May in the café. He didn't like how Luke was so close to May. And let's face it, he was jealous too. _What had happened since I last saw May? _Drew thought. "So what are you doing in petalburg?" Luke asked. "I was passing through, and decided to stop by." Drew flipped his hair. "Are you sure it wasn't to see May?" Luke asked, and May blushed. "Luke, don't ask Drew so many questions!" she said.

"Well?" Luke asked.

"If you must know, I was chasing a pokemon and I came into town to rest." Drew said.

_Of course Drew didn't come to see me, May thought. _


	2. Chapter 2

The girl stood outside with a Houndoom at her side. _It's time, I can't wait any longer! _she thought. She watched as May got up to use the bathroom. _Now's my chance. _The girl walked to the service door to the kitchen.

"Houndoom, use shadow ball," she said. The door was busted open. "Order up." The girl smiled and Houndoom used smokescreen.

Drew and Luke heard the explosion, and went to investigate. The kitchen door opened and the girl stepped out. She was wearing a mask. The smokescreen was now filling the rest of the café. "Houndoom, let's go." she said. Drew's vision was clouded. "Flygon, whirlwind!" he threw the poke ball. Flygon blew away the smokescreen. "Team Rocket!" Luke said. The girl smiled. "Houndoom, come with me. You two," she said pointing will be busy." she threw two poke balls. A Swampert and a Blazikein popped out. "Marsh, Blaze, make me proud." she walked away.

_A fire and water type? Against a dragon-type? …Unless… _"Flygon, dodge!" but, it was too late. The Swampert used ice beam and froze Flygon solid. "Flygon!" Drew said, and Luke called out Steelix. Blazikein used double kick and Steelix fainted. _Who was that? _Drew thought.

Marsh and Blaze came back. "You've defeated them?" They nodded, she smiled, "Thank you, both." Then she kicked open a door and shouted "May!"

May turned away from the mirror. "You're going to take a little trip." the girl said with a small smile.

Drew returned his Flygon and Luke returned his Steelix. "Where's May?" he asked Drew. "The bathroom, I think. But, I'll have you know if she's in trouble, I will protect her." Drew flipped his hair. Luke started running and Drew followed. "Drew, I'm a part of the international police. And I was sent to watch May. To keep her safe from team rocket." Luke said.

May followed the girl out of the café. "Where are we going?" she asked. The girl just smiled. "Hello! I was talking to you!" May said. Houndoom growled, May closed her mouth. A Salamance flew down.

"Ah, Davis you got here early." The girl said. "Of course, Alana. I couldn't wait to see you," Davis told her. _Gag me, _May thought. "Oh, shut up." Alana said. She grabbed May and pushed her to Salamance. "Get on," Davis helped May up. "Where are you taking me?" May asked. Alana ignored her, "Davis grab her poke balls," She returned Blaze, Marsh, and Houndoom. Davis helped her up. She took off her mask and Salamance started flapping its wings.

Drew and Luke ran outside to see Salamance rising up. Drew saw the girl and the boy on its back. _That's the girl from earlier! _Drew thought. "Alana…" Luke said. "You know her?" Drew asked.

"Hello, Luke." Alana said.

"Good-bye Luke," Davis said. Salamance flew off.

"Who was that?" Drew asked Luke. "Alana…is now a part of team rocket," Luke mumbled. "Yes, but who is she?" Drew asked again, this time standing in front of Luke.

"Alana's my sister." Luke said.

Hey thanks for reviewing!^^ I like getting constructive criticism. So tell me if you like, hate, or love it!


	3. Chapter 3

"Your sister?" Drew asked, his green eyes glowing

"Yes, and now she's apart of them." Luke said, still looking at the sky.

"Apart of who?" Drew asked. "Team Rocket," Luke said, his eyes now downcast, "I became apart of the international police to stop Team Rocket but, now Alana is apart of them." He looked up again, "My sister is gone."

May looked at the world passing by below, "How do you know Luke?" she asked.

"He's my brother." Alana said not looking at May, "Now, if you don't be quiet, the boy with the green hair will have a _nasty_ accident." _Drew, _May thought. "Fine, I'll be quiet." May said quietly, _I won't let them hurt Drew! _Alana laughed, "I knew you loved him." May blushed.

Drew waited for Luke to give his Steelix to Nurse Joy. "Why were you protecting May?" Drew asked, still a little jealous.

"Manaphy."

"What's 'Manaphy'?" Drew asked confused. Luke looked at Drew like he was crazy for never hearing about Manaphy. "I thought May would've told you about that. Manaphy is the prince of the sea. About a year ago May and her friends got caught up in the mission and when Manaphy hatched from its egg it saw May first and it thought she was its mother." Luke shrugged, "When the sea temple was nearly destroyed Ash and May were the ones to save it."

Drew remember Ash, and all the jealousy went from Luke to Ash. May had traveled with three boys, one was Ash, and one was her brother but, that didn't count.

"So what do they want May to do?"

"Why did you kidnap me?" May asked.

"Do you not care if the boy gets in an accident?" Davis asked.

"Leave him alone!" May shouted.

"She should know what we have in plan for her." Alana said, "Manaphy." May was confused for a second then it clicked and fear struck her heart.

"Now you get it. You'll get us to the sea temple, no problem." Alana smiled.

"No! I'll never help you!" May struggled against the ropes. Alana kneeled so that she was eye level with May, "You don't have a choice."

"They want to use her to get Manaphy and the sea temple?" Drew asked, starting to follow along.

"Yes, but we can't let that happen. Once they control the sea temple, they control the seas. And once they have that they won't need May any more." Luke said, and stood up.

"You mean…" Drew trailed off.

Luke nodded.

"May…."

The next morning Drew and Luke walked out of the pokemon center. "Where do you think they went?" Drew asked, feeling worried.

"Slateport, it has a big harbor." Luke said.

"We'll ride Flygon." Drew said getting out Flygon's pokeball.

"No, we will go with Xatu. It's quicker." Xatu popped out of its pokeball as it heard its name. "Xatuu!" it exclaimed. "Xatu, will you please take us to Slateport?" Xatu spread its wings and Luke put his hand on one. Drew followed suit. "Xatuu!" It was bright for a moment but, when Drew opened his eyes they were at Slateport's docks. Luke returned Xatu.

"Where's team rocket?" Drew asked, ready to battle all of team rocket for May. Luke shrugged and looked around for a moment, "Maybe we should ask around," They went to the fairy dock. People were standing at the edge and looking into the water.

"What's going on?" Luke asked a lady with spikey green hair.

"It's Team Rocket! They've come to the harbor with a brown haired girl! I hope she'll be alright…" the women trailed off and walked away. _May, _Drew thought, _I'll find you!_

Luke headed toward the water's edge. Luke called out a Huntail. "Do you have a water type pokemon?" Drew nodded and called out his Corsola. Luke started to strip.

"What are you doing?" Drew looked at Luke, as if he belonged in a mental institute. Luke rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Do you want to get your clothes wet?"

"Oh."

Drew stripped down as well to his boxers. (yes , in this story Drew is a boxer guy! XD) They jumped in the water and they both yelped at the same time, "That's cold!" Luke and Drew grabbed their pokemon and signaled them to dive.

Under the surface it was a breathing taking sight, (and they're under water …) vibrant coral, swaying seaweed, and water type pokemon as far as the eye could see. Together they swooped through the water after the dark shape in the distance. Luke had given Drew a breathing device before they went under. They had gotten closer to the submarine within a short time period. Drew felt something huge swim by, and he looked towards it. Their was a pod of Wailord and, in the middle was a pokemon Drew had never seen before.

"Lugia,"

Drew glanced over at Luke, making sure it was him that said something and not a pokemon swimming by. Luke was staring at the "Lugia" and his face a mask of confusion. Luke stared a little longer before motioning to hurry up. Even Drew could sense something was terribly wrong. He urged his Corsola to go faster and keep up with Luke's Huntail. After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the submarine. They located a hatch and gained entrance.

"Good job, guys." The trainers returned their weary pokemon, and set off to explore. The went down a series of hallways, rooms, and the occasional trainer. They had made it the heart of the ship and, still no sign of May. They were about to leave went a voice came out of the shadows of the room,

"So, you've finally made it."

They whirled around to see who it was. Davis stepped out into the light. "Took you long enough." Davis smirked and strode to the middle of the room, "Alana and _that girl _aren't here. Looks like you're too late."

_We can't be late… _

_thanks for reading! R/R ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A shout out to all my reviewers;

**xFlipJamsx & LoveLoverGrl. **

**Also to the anonymous reviewer, I won't be done with this story for a while yet so you're gonna have to hang in there! **

***Special thanks to Farla for helping me get the dialogue right***

**Okay, one last important note, I need a beta for this so, please PM me if you're interested!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue! **

**On to chapter four! **

May sat blindfolded in a glass room somewhere in another submarine. She struggled against the ropes tying her wrists together. She shouted for help for what seemed like the millionth time but, it was in vain. No one knew where she was or how to get to her. May tried to hold in a sob and felt her eyes burn with the unshed tears. With a loud keening sound, she sobbed. She didn't how long she sat there crying but, soon foot steps could be heard. The door was opened but, May couldn't see who opened it. She tried to stop her tears but, some one spoke.

"Tch, she's crying. How pathetic."

_Alana…_May thought. Alana stepped closer to the trapped May. With each step May struggled more and more against her confinements. Alana kneeled down and untied the blindfold. May blinked with the brightness of the room. The walls looked like they weren't even there. She could see all the underwater pokemon with perfect clarity. She felt as if she could reach out and touch them.

"Enjoying the scenery? I thought you would like this room." Alana stepped behind the brunette and placed her hands on her shoulders. She turned May to look at the farthest glass wall. May could make out the faint outline of the other submarine, the one they had dropped Davis at.

"Your boyfriend and my brother are over there." Alana laughed, "They think you're on that submarine! Idiots, I knew they would fall for that trick…"

Just then the other submarine blew up. May watched with wide eyes at the underwater explosion. _No…Drew, Luke…NO! _May let out a scream. She felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and stomped on by thousands of dancing Donphan. Fresh tears squeezed themselves out of her eyes.

"You monster! How could you do that to your own brother! How can you stand there and not care! How dare you blow that submarine up when Drew was on there?" May had somehow managed to stand up, her breath was heaving in and out of her lungs. May looked at Alana's expressionless face, and there, in her eyes, May could see the grief that burned there. May felt pity for the girl in front of her, at least for a couple seconds. Then it was replaced with a burning rage. May stepped in as close as she could and shouted right in Alana's face,

"And what about Davis!"

Alana's face formed into a mask of rage before she shouted back, "Davis is too smart to get blown up! He's probably on his way over here right now!"

May could hear the girl's denial in her voice. She wanted to, no _had_ to believe if Davis could make it out, then Drew and Luke could too. Right now she needed to get out of here first. May spun away from the other girl.

"You still care about Luke, no matter how hard you try to deny it!" May turned back around and stated all knowingly, "You also love Davis."

Alana's cheeks turned pink and she quickly asked, "How would you know?"

May's eyes searched the room for an escape route as she spoke, "You said it before, I love Drew and a girl in love can always spot another." May was very thankful that drew wasn't in the room at that every moment because a second later the door burst open and Drew, followed by Luke, made their entrance.

"May!"

"Drew!"

"Luke!"

"Alana!"

"Luke!"

"May!"

They all looked at each other a moment before everyone leap into action. Alana grabbed May and called out her Houndoom. Alana dragged May to the middle of the room before calling out command,

"Smokescreen!"

Alana stomped on the floor twice till it fell away, taking her and May away from that room. Houndoom jumped down the hole and the floor closed up. Drew and Luke looked around the room once the smokescreen cleared and they saw that Alana had escaped with May. They both headed to the door but, when they reached it, it was already locked. They looked around the room for a second time, to see if there were any more exits. Drew nearly screamed with frustration. They were so close! And she was just snatched away from under their noses. Then, Alana's face appeared on one of the walls,

"I see that you're still alive. Hm, no matter. This time you won't be so lucky."

The walls suddenly had little holes in them, letting the water into the room. Alana smiled evilly and uttered two words, "Bye-bye."

The wall was now blank and letting more water into the small room. Drew turned to Luke, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know."

May sat in a very uncomfortable stainless steel chair. She no longer struggled against the roes after they rubbed her skin raw. The sounds of footsteps let her know that Alana was heading back. Alana's black cloak flowed out behind her and swirled when she stopped.

"What did you do to Drew and Luke?" May asked, feeling very worried and relived that they were okay.

Alana didn't answer her and just looked her up and down from were she stood. The sound of more foot steps alerted the two girls that they had company. Alana watched the shadows, waiting to see who it was. When a figure stepped out and into the light, she grinned.

"I knew you weren't stupid enough to get blown up."

Yes, it was Davis. He looked a little ragged but, other wise fine. Davis had on a weary smile but, still threw an arm over Alana's shoulders.

"Ye of little faith." He smiled.

May, feeling a little angry for being ignored, said, "Well? What did you do to them?"

Alana still didn't say any thing and just ignored May. She grabbed Davis' hand and pulled him back into the shadows, leaving May alone again.

"Don't you walk away from me! Answer me!" May demanded, while renewing her struggle against her confinements. Struggling a little while longer before bursting into tears.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but, you know life sometimes gets in the way.**

**Ok this chapter has a little cursing and some drama. In fact when I was writing the end of this chapter I was crying. So you've been warned.**

Drew called back out his Corsola, while Luke called his Huntail.

"Bubble Beam!"

The two pokemon aimed their attacks at the door but, it held fast. The water was slowly creeping up past their waists. Suddenly Luke smacked his forehead.

"What is it?" Drew asked as Luke started to pat the pockets of his boxers. (Luke just has that kind of boxers!) He pulled out the breathing devices from before. Drew sweat dropped._ We're idiots…_they both thought. They put the devices in their mouths as the water went above their heads. Drew searched the room with his eyes and stopped when he noticed at faint outline on the floor. Drew stared at it for a while before motioning Luke to fallow him. Drew hit the floor as hard as he could twice. The floor gave away and sucked them, and their pokemon, in.

Alana walked in, grabbed the bound May, and proceeded to drag her out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" May asked, tugging against Alana's hold.

"To the Sea Temple. We've found Manaphy." Alana smiled sadly, "I'd of though it would be harder. Oh well." _No, _May thought as tears sprung to her eyes. Alana stepped up to a platform. The platform ascended to the top of the submarine. May looked over the ocean, wishing Drew could swoop in save her. She looked to her right and there was the Sea Temple. She turned her head forward again to see a cage. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look. In the cage was _her_ Manaphy.

"Mana!"

"Manaphy!" May cried out, lunging forward, only to have Alana pull her back. May pushed away and ran to the cage. "Love you! Love you!" The little blue pokemon said. As soon as Manaphy touched the bars it cried in pain as the electricity crackled. May grabbed the bars pulled back as hard could, trying to get the door to open. She cried out as the bars zapped her too but, she held on. The small pokemon watched as May was electrocuted, "Mana…"

May finally let go, hands burnt and very dizzy.

"Such stupidity." Alana stated disgusted. Davis walked over and picked up the now unconscious May. He started to walk away but, before he even got two steps away, Manaphy let out a screech that had everyone covering their ears. Manaphy kept screaming or, that's the closest word for it, till everyone was on their knees from the pain.

"What's going on?" Alana exclaimed. Just then a pillar of water of water shot up out of the water, the water fell away to reveal Lugia. It glared angrily at all of Team Rockets ships. It opened its mouth and released an attack, blasting a ship apart. Davis grabbed Alana's hand and pulls her away from the edge. They ran to the platform but, it was already in use. As it came up Alana and Davis' jaws dropped. There stood Luke and Drew wet but, other wise fine.

"Crap! Could anything else go wrong?" Alana yelled exasperated. Drew narrowed his eyes when he noticed May passed out over Davis' shoulder.

"What did you do to May!" Drew asked/demanded. Davis never got a chance to answer because at that moment Lugia decided to last their submarine.

Luke and Drew bobbed u and down in the water, struggling to stay above the water. Drew turned his head side to side searching for May's red bandana. He swam slightly forward and away from Luke before diving down. He looked everywhere he could before he ran out of breath and returned to the surface.

"May!" he called out still not seeing her above the waves. He was in a panic not knowing where she was or if she was okay.

"Did you see her?" Luke asked with a look of worry. Drew shook his head, feeling his own dread rise up and into his throat. A loud chopping sound came from over head and a ladder fell down in front of them. Luke looked up and smiled sadly.

"The cavalry is here." They headed up the ladder and were pulled in as soon as they were close enough. In side the helicopter they were given fresh clothes, blankets, and hot chocolate. Drew kept looking out the window, keeping and eye out for a flash of red. Luke looked Drew with a sad look on his. Yes, he knew May loved the green haired boy but, it didn't make the hurt go away. Luke put his hand on Drew's shoulder, "She'll be fine."

Drew just sat there with a bleak look on his face. He could see Luke was just as worried as he was. He turned to the window again. Luke pulled his hand back to his side.

"Well Luke, looks like you got your self in fine mess this time."

This statement came from a girl of sixteen; she stood there looking at the two boys. She put her hands on her hips and then spoke again, "Are you two okay?"

Luke nodded for them both of them. "Hello Jazz." He offered a strained smile.

Jazz crossed her arms, "Do you want to guess why Lugia is going on a rampage?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Because, those dumbasses stole the fucking silver wing."

Luke stood up, his fury showing in his eyes, "Team Rocket has taken this too far! First Manaphy and then Lugia! They don't know when to quit."

May was drifting downwards through the cold water of the sea. Slowly realizing that she couldn't breathe, she sluggishly tries to swim back to the surface but, only to make a couple feet before completely running out of air. She still struggled forward but, the world was growing black. May makes one last attempt before succumbing to the darkness. May's eyes opened one last time, as if to see the world one last time. A dark blur passes in her line of vision but, she's too far gone to make out what the blur was. It passes and stops right in front of her before her eyes drifted closed.

**A/N: I still need a beta and I have a question for all my reviewers; should I give a description of my characters? Like, just write all the descriptions** **in their** **own chapter? (And put it at the end of this story)**

**Also, I'm letting you guys ask the characters any question you want! But, I'm only letting the first reviewer do this, so review! When summiting a question just write the characters name and your question, and I'll put it in the next chapter!**

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 written by Greg and I

Chapter 6

Luke placed his hands on Jazz's shoulders and shook her back and forth, "Do you know how much pain and suffering this has caused people before? Do you know how long I've been suffering?" He stopped when realized she had gone silent.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she shouted at him, "I do know! I know how much you've hurt and how much you miss your sister." Her hair fell over her eyes, hiding them from view.

"Jazz…"

She ripped his hands from her shoulders and stepped out of his reach.

"Not that this is fun, but I have somewhere to be. See ya!" said Jazz.

She turned and ran down a hallway, out of sight.

"Damn!" said Luke to himself and starts running after her. Drew stood there taking in the confusing scene. Drew watched as Luke turned the corner and disappeared from sight as well.

May slowly opened her eyes. They fluttered open once she realized that she was no longer in the sea. She sat up quickly looking confused and worried.

_Manaphy…MANAPHY!_ She stands up and realizes that she is in the sea temple. Her eyes searched the room for her baby and noticed that Manaphy was sitting in the room, looking at May with a puzzled yet adorable look on her face.

"So, you saved me! Oh, Manaphy, I love you!" said May walking over to Manaphy with a pleased look on her face. May opens up her arm.

"Love you! Love you!" yelled Manaphy. She bounced over to May and into her arms. May hugged the little pokemon close and twirled around. She looks up at the ceiling and notices it's made of stained glass. It showed many water pokemon including… "Manaphy."

Drew sat there lost in his own thoughts and barely noticed when Jazz came back into the room. She sat down next to him before saying, "I have to tell you something."

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She flinched but, spoke like he hadn't, "You'll hate me but, that's good. I want you to hate me, I deserve it." This really caught his attention, he nodded for to continue. "I wasn't always a part of the international police…"

"Now is not the time for that story, Jazz." Luke said, slightly panting from running. He walked over to Jazz and wipes away a tear from her face.

"Come on. We have to go find your brother and May." said Luke taking Jazz's hand and running out the door, Drew followed.

They run down a few corridors, around some corners, and enter a room. They see Davis tied up. He is trying to untie his hands when they walk in.

"Davis!" said Jazz looking worried. Looking down at her hand, she was still holding Luke's hand. She pulls away instinctively.

"Are you alright?" asked Luke not noticing Jazz.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me. I'm just trying to escape," said Davis.

"Very funny, but do you actually think you can escape on your own?" Jazz said. Davis froze when he heard her voice, "Jazz…"

Drew looked between the two and it finally hit him, "You're brother and sister!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, thank you all for putting up with the short chapter. My flash drive got a virus and deleted the real chapter 6 but, my best friend Greg (remember to thank him in your reviews please) the nice guy he is, rewrote it with me. **

**LoveLoverGrl won the question contest and she asker for Drew's parents back round so, I'm gunna write a one-shot for her! I hope she'll like it! **

**Oh, and I'm doing the question thing again, so review!**

**Ok enough rambling, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned, Drew and May would be together! Contestshipping forever!**

Chapter 7

"Jazz…" Davis looked at his older sister, "It's been a long time."

Luke's eyes widened, "Wait, that's your brother?" The look on Drew's face said yeah what he said.

Davis shook his head, "Are you that ashamed that you don't tell people we're related? Hm and you didn't even tell your little boyfriend. You should be proud that you are Giovanni's daughter."

The room when deadly silent.

"Giovanni? As in Team Rocket's leader?" Luke asked staring at Jazz with a look of amazement and horror. She didn't say anything; she walked over to Davis and knelt so that she was eye level with him.

"I'm proud to be Giovanni's daughter but, I'm not proud to be the leader of Team Rocket's daughter. I miss the dad that played with us. Not the one that plans for world's domination. That house that he lives in is just that; a house. It's not a home, it hasn't been since mom died and that's not a place I want to live. Until he understands that I'm not coming back." She had tears in her eyes, "I miss you, Davis. I miss dad too but, I'm still not coming home." She kissed the top of his head before standing up and walking away. Luke caught her hand as she walked by but, she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Drew asked. Jazz flinched a little but, she nodded. "Why would I hate you?"

Jazz's jaw dropped, "What? Why wouldn't you hate me? I'm the daughter of the man that had your love kidnapped!" She asked him in shock.

"Exactly. You're his _daughter._ You didn't decide to kidnap May, and you're helping find her. I don't hate you and right now I'm kind of in your debt." Drew flipped his hair, "But, don't get use to that." Jazz gave him a watery smile and Drew gave her a bright one.

Jazz whispered, "Thank you." She walked over to Davis and untied his hand and feet. She helped him up and told him, "Will you tell dad what I said?" He nodded and turned to leave. He walked a couple steps before turning back around and running back to Jazz. He hugged her hard.

"I missed you too." He spoke it softly so that only she could hear. He handed her seven pokeballs, "Those are May's and Mina." Now he turned and left the helicopter.

"May's?" Luke and Drew questioned. Jazz handed them over to the boys.

"Is that one May's too?" Luke asked.

"No, it's mine."

"Your's? But, you don't have any pokemon." Luke said puzzled.

"Yes, I do have one pokemon and this," She held up the pokeball, "is it." Luke stared at the pokeball, "What pokemon is it?"

"You want to see? Let's battle."

May looked up at the glass pictures then down at Manaphy. "How come I didn't see this the last time I was here?" (Because the last time you were here you were stuck in that yellow thing.) Manaphy shrugged. (You were there too, Manaphy.) She shrugged too and picked up Manaphy, "Well we need to figure out were we are so we can get back to Drew and Luke." She walked along the ancient hallways, searching for an exit. They had been walking around for a little while (lost) when Manaphy jumped out of May's arms.

"Mana!' it said, pointing to a random hallway. The pokemon ran down said hallway, knowing May was following. May followed Manaphy out into the sunshine. May smiled her thanks to the pokemon. "Ok, the only thing left is to find a ride." Manaphy nodded and stuck its little blue head into the water. It pulled its head out of the water and a Wailord surfaced a couple feet away. _Wow, Manaphy sure works fast,_ May thought and hopped on Wailord's back. "I wonder if this going to be a long ride…"

"A battle?" Luke said stupidly.

"Yes a battle. You and me. One on one." Jazz said, cocking a hip and lacing her hand on it. She threw the pokeball up and caught. She repeated this over and over. She smirked when Luke stood there with a dumbfounded expression on his features. "Are you scared or something?"

"No way!" Luke shook his head as if to clear his head. He pulled out his own pokeball.

Jazz threw the ball up once more before catching it and throwing it, "Mina!" Luke called out his Xatu.

Jazz's pokemon stood with all its glory.

"Gardevoir…" Drew said with amazement. Yes, Jazz's pokemon was a Gardevoir but, it wasn't a ordinary one. No, it was shiny. Its hair was blue and the light pink thing (don't know what it's called!) was dark pink.

"Use psychic!" Jazz commanded. Mina raised her hands and glowed a faint blue.

"Xatu use psychic too!" Luke called to his pokemon.

Jazz said one word, "Teleport." Gardevoir disappeared. Xatu stopped attacking and looked around for its target. But, it didn't see Gardevoir behind it. When Xatu turned one way Gardevoir copied its moves. The Gardevoir laughed and when Xatu turned around again, Gardevoir teleported again.

"Ok now you're just messing with the poor thing." Luke said and Jazz laughed.

May leaned back on Wailord's back, "Ah, this breeze feels nice!" May told her companion. Manaphy smiled its agreement, "Mana!" They watch the sparking sea pass as Wailord swam through the water. Every so often they would see some Mantine jump out of the water. Manaphy jumped off Wailord's back to swim in the sea. May laughed at Manaphy. A loud chopping sound came from the distance but, May didn't really pay any attention to it. When a shadow fell over her, she looked up. She got up and started waving her hands to get the helicopter's attention. It turned around and stopped above her. She let out a cry of joy and called for Manaphy. She scooped up the prince of the sea and grabbed onto the ladder that had dropped from the black helicopter. When was inside she told her rescuers, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too, May."

**I have some sad news; this fanfiction is coming to an end! Yes, in a couple more chapters it will all over! **** But, until then I hoe all of my readers will enjoy to rest of this fic! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: okay super tired but, that's normal when it's 12:47am. Hey I'm happy that I made it his long with out crashing. -.-zzz never mind that statement. Thank to all my readers and reviewers. I noticed there are a lot of people reading this story and not reviewing. I would very much so appreciate if you all would review! I'm not trying to be a brat or anything but, I'm not gunna update till I get FIVE reviews, SSSSSSSSSooooooo If you want another chapter click that button!**

May froze at the sound of the oh so familiar voice, "Alana…"

Alana stood there head held high and her arm in a sling, "Did you think that you could get rid of me?" Alana snapped her fingers and the helicopter's doors shut. _I'm trapped…_May thought to herself. Alana then motioned for the guards to take May and Manaphy away. "This time you're not getting away."

"Let's finish this up Mina." Jazz called to her pokemon, "Use psybeam!" Gardevoir appeared in front of Xatu and launched the attack. The blast knocked Xatu into Luke and sent them both tumbling on to the floor.

"Xatu!" Luke returned his fainted pokemon, "Jazz, what can I say you're a great trainer." Jazz smiled at the compliment. Drew, even though he thought the moment was nice and all, was getting very impatient.

"We need to find May."

Jazz nodded, "I have some swim suits for you guys in the back room." She pointed to a door at the far end of the room. "I'll be joining you shortly." She nodded to them and exited through a different door. As the boys walked to the changing room Drew had a couple questions swirling through his mind. "Luke, I have to ask you something."

Luke looked over at the slightly younger boy, "Yes?"

Drew gathered his pride to ask one question, "Do you love May?"

Luke stopped walking, "Why do you ask?"

"Because when we were at the café, (such a long time ago right?) You kept looking at her with, I don't know, passion." Drew shrugged, "And it seems to me that you're taking this very seriously, probably more than you should." Drew finished looking at the floor trying to keep Luke from seeing the jealousy in his eyes. Luke had such a long time to spend with May when he was gone. And that was his own fault but, he was still jealous none the less.

"I do love her but-" Luke stopped talking when Jazz stepped out her own changing room, wearing a very, _very_ small swim suit. (A.k.a a bikini) Jazz was flushed with embarrassment. Her cheeks were a bright ink and she wouldn't make eye contact. "Jeff switched the one I had picked with this one."

Luke turned to Drew, "Remind me to thank Jeff later." Drew laughed at this and caused Jazz to snap her head in their direction with a glare.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"Nothing," Luke said innocently. A guy walked in and stopped to stare at Jazz for a couple seconds before grinning hugely and saying, "I knew it would look good on you!"

"I. Hate. You." She ground out between gritted teeth. She turned to the other males in the room and told them to hurry and change before bailing out of the helicopter. The boys quickly scampered (love that word) to the changing room. Luke grabbed a dark green swim suit and proceeded to change into it. Drew looked at the black one left for him, "Do you think there are any others?"

"Why? Is that one not good enough for Prince Drew?" Luke teased.

"Don't call me that." Drew said and pulled one the black suit. Luke located Jeff quickly giving the guy a 'thank you' and a high five before jumping with Drew to ocean waiting below. Jazz gave them a 'what took you so long' look before swimming off.

"Hey, Luke what were you going to say before?" Drew asked cautiously.

"Oh, that I love her but, like a sister. I figure d that out when we got on the helicopter." Luke said sheepishly, "I love some one else like that." He stared at the girl ahead of them slipping through the water like a pokemon.

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Oh, and who is that?" Enjoying teasing the older boy. Luke blushed and didn't say anything.

_**Somewhere…**_

A shadowy figure sat in a plush chair facing a giant monitor. It displayed a very anxious boy. "Get on with it, Davis." The figure said harshly.

"We've found Jazz." Davis said excitedly.

"And did you get her to come to her senses like I told you to do?" The shadow questioned.

"She is already at her senses." Davis reported happily.

"So she is coming back then. Good."

Davis shook his head sadly, "No, she will only come back the way they use to be. I want that too."

The figure grew furious, "You dare deify me?" The figure yelled at the boy. Davis winced.

"No, I was just saying-"

The shadow cut him off, "I will warn you once, and I mean only once; if you don't bring me Jazz, Manaphy, and the silver wing, Alana will die."

Davis went deathly pale and his mouth opened and closed, "No, don't do this father…"

"I will not tolerate any mistakes, understood." Giovanni didn't wait for an answer from his son. He turned off the monitor and relaxed in his chair. Persian came to rest by his feet. He placed his hands under his chin and gazed into space. _Things as they were before…when Diana was still alive…_

Davis stared at the black screen for what seemed like hours but, actually had been a few minutes. He had to make a choice, Alana or his sister. Davis placed his hands on his face and for the first time since their mom had died, he cried.

Jazz swam in the now warm water of the ocean and looked for any sign of May. She darted ahead of the boys so that she was no longer in their line of sight. It was so embarrassing to have Luke see her in this skimpy thing. She sighed and then noticed a small boat about a hundred yards away. She swam along side it and climbed u the ladder on the side. "Hello?" she called out attentively. She listened for sounds of people and was rewarded with the sound of crying. She went inside of the cabin and saw someone on the floor. "Are you alright?" she asked worried they might be hurt. The person raised their head. "Davis?" Jazz asked confused.

"I'm so sorry." He said. And then her world went black.

**A/n: Alana's back! And May is captured, again! Still doing that question thing only this time it's open to every one. To submit a question just pick the character you want to answer the question and the question and I will put in the next chapter! Now go and click that review button my readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Luke and Drew had lost sight of Jazz over forty-five minutes ago. Luke started to get worried at thirty minutes and after an hour Drew had too also began to worry. They swam a little longer before calling out her name.

"Jazz!" Luke called out worriedly. A giant ship passed by and the two boys, after swimming for a couple hours, decided to climb abored. After they located the ladder on the side of the ship, they climbed what seemed like forever to reach the deck. They laid there panting as a guy with a captain's hat walked by. He walked right past the two panting boys and around the corner. Then he reappeared and stared at the two boys. He reached down and hauled them to their feet.

"What are ye doing on my ship?" He had a thick pirate accent. They didn't reply right away for they were taking in the sheer size of the man. (Because as you know most pirates are not small.) "Well lads? Ye best be answering me before I feed ye to the Sharpedo's."

Luke regained his composer, "I am a part of the international police,"

The pirate dropped them both to the deck. He motioned to for them to follow him. They looked at each other and shrugged. The man led them below decks and to a room with jet skis. "Here, Davis said to give this to any international police that might wash up on my ship." He pointed over to a pair of shiny new jet skis. "There is a note in the handle bars for the pair of ya." With that short reply the pirate left.

"That was weird." Drew said, stating the obvious. Luke nodded his agreement. They walked over to the Jet Ski and Luke snatched the paper that was fluttering between the handle bars. Luke read it quickly and paled. "What does it say?" Drew asked but, he didn't wait for an answer. He snatched the paper out the other boy's hands. Drew scanned the only thing written, "_They have May and Jazz.'_

Jazz slowly woke up in a small dark room. She tried to brush her hair out of her eyes but, only to realize that her hands were tied. "Oh, just freaking fantastic!" She wiggled her wrists to see if the ropes were loose. Alas they were tight as Lady Gaga's pants. She sighed and stopped her wiggling. There has to be some way to get out of here...

"Oh, you're finally awake." said a brown haired girl. Her clothes looked like they had been through the washer one too many times. "I'm May, what's your name?"

"I'm Jazz and I'm going to get us out of here." Jazz looked around the room then back at May. "I need you to untie these ropes." May nodded and did as she was told. When Jazz was free she untied May's ropes. "Do they have Manaphy?"

"They took him away and put me in that room. They brought you in a couple minutes later. Are going to try to get Manaphy back?" May watched the older girl eagerly, waiting for her answer.

And the answer she got was a short, "Yes."

The boys had finally caught sight of a helicopter and Luke could tell it wasn't Team Rocket. As they neared it a ladder with someone on it dropped down to meet them. When they got there Luke looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The man smiled at the two boys, "Hello I'm Jack Walker but, you can call me Jackie." He turned so he was facing Luke.

"You're alive," Luke gave him a shaky smile, "Hi dad."

"Let's get you two inside; they're important things we have to talk about."

Alana had been over joyed when Davis had entered the air craft. She had given him a huge hug. (She basically pounced on him) Davis had a look of huge relief and then he kissed her. No, not one of those pecks on the lips, I mean one of those movie kisses. (I won't go into detail o_o) When they had finally come up for air, Alana was so pink it was almost red. She managed to squeak out a 'glad that you're back' before leaving rapidly.

"Thank god she's safe… I have to get her out of here." Davis said quietly to himself.

Jazz watched as the two guards that were supposed to be watching the cell play poker. She rolled her eyes and motioned for May to follow her. They had made it to the cargo area and were nearly free of the helicopter. Jazz called out her one and only Pokémon, "Mina!" There stood the shiny Pokémon and May was in awe of its beauty. "Ok I want you to teleport May to Luke, can you do that for me?" the Gardevoir nodded.

"But what about you?" May asked, worried about her new friend and rescuer.

"I have some unfinished business here. Once I'm done I'll meet up with you guys." Jazz smiled and pushed May towards Gardevoir, "Besides I'm too awesome to get caught again." With that Gardevoir left with a bright flash of light. _With her safe I can work on my mission, _Jazz thought to herself. The doors to the cargo hold swished open and two people walked in. Jazz ran to hide behind some crates lying around. She waited for them to go to the other side of the room before leaving her hiding place. She looked around once before running back into the dark hallway.

Luke sat there staring at his 'dead' father. "How did you survive? I thought that everyone died in the explosion, and is mom alive too?" Luke peppered his father with questions.

"Now, one at a time! Yes your mother is alive, and we were saved by the Pokémon rangers." Jackie explained to his son, "We looked for you and your sister every day; we still were when someone from the international police came and told us you were safe." Luke's father's eyes danced with happiness.

"Who told you?"

Jackie rubbed his chin, "It was just this morning, and you think I would remember. Oh, right! It was Jazz; she said she was your friend." He watched as his sons cheeks turned pink, "Is she more than a friend? Because she was blushing just like you!"

"Dad!" Luke said mortified.

A flash of light had everyone on their feet. As the room returned to its normal dimness, Drew ran over to the girl that appeared. The Pokémon that had also appeared looked straight at Luke before leaving with another blinding flash. Drew trapped May into a tight embrace. May hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. "Drew…"


	10. Chapter 10

Finale!

"May, I- I-"Drew stumbled over his words. He had the girl he loved in his arms and he couldn't even tell her that he loved her! May looked into his green eyes with her blue ones. She closed the distance between their lips and locked him in a soul searing kiss. Luke's jaw dropped and Drew's would have too if his mouth wasn't already occupied. They stayed in that position until Jackie cleared his throat. Drew looked down at the blushing girl in his arms and finally told her, "I love you, May." He gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." May told him, her blush slowly rising to a bright shade of pink. She turned her head to the other males in the room. "Jackie, Luke! I'm so happy to see you!" May pried Drew's arms from her waist. She walked over to the two blondes and gave the younger of the two a big hug. She let him go and turned to face the elder blonde. "It's been a long time Jackie, what are you doing here?" The older blonde, never one to be awkward, stuck his hand up in a greeting.

"Hey May! I'm here spending time with my son!" He slung his arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Son?" May asked confused. She looked between the two blondes, and then she looked back to Drew. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Drew shrugged.

Jazz leaned forward out of her new hiding place so that she could see what was happening below. Luigia was trapped in a large cage and every time it moved it was shocked horribly. Jazz cringed as the electricity crackled. She glanced around the room looking for the switch that operated the cage and there! She found it behind a large black chair. She slowly made her way up to it by jumps and a series impressive flips. She landed quietly and easily as a cat. She sprinted to the switch and reached for the red handle. As her hand wrapped around the bar a voice called out, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Jazz glanced over her shoulder and cursed under her breath. There was her brother always coming at the worst moments.

"I asked you what are you doing." Davis asked, putting authority into his voice. She smiled; he was so cute when he tried to act grown up. She ignored his question and pulled the lever anyway. The cage door sprung open and very angry Luigia was set free. The legendary Pokémon stared at her with grateful dark eyes; it lowered its head and allowed her to climb on. Jazz was shocked but, she climbed aboard anyway. She let her hair fall and hide her face from view. She peered through her dark locks and saw that two more people had joined her brother.

"What is going on Davis?" Her father asked angrily.

"I don't know, I walked in to check Luigia's confinements and it was out and the girl had set it free." Davis explained to his father and placed the other person in the room behind him.

Luke turned to his own father, "Do you know where Alana is?" Jackie shook his head, "She is a part of Team Rocket. And we need to save her, Jazz and Manaphy!"

Jazz stood tall up on Luigia's head, she pulled her hair out of her face. Her father and Alana gasped but, Davis had a look of pure and utter fear on his young face. Jazz wanted to ask what was wrong but, she had to face her father for the both of them. Giovanni's face slowly changed from surprise and shock to a mask of anger and malice. He marched up to Alana, grabbed her broken arm, and yanked her away from Davis.

"I told you what would happen."

Giovanni launched Alana over the side railing and sent her falling through the air. Alana screamed and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the floor below getting closer and closer. She stopped screaming and said a prayer. (It went a little like this 'God if you're listening, I'm sorry for stealing all of Davis' Oreo's!') Her eyes sprung open as she realized she had stopped falling. A faint blue aura surrounded her and she floated up to Davis' sister. Jazz smiled at the pink haired girl and stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you!"

"Why did you save me?" Alana asked, ignoring Jazz's offered hand.

"Because, you matter to Davis." Jazz said simply. She patted Luigia's head to signal for it to leave this place. Luigia let out what sounded like a scream and lashed out with a strong attack. It met Giovanni head on and Davis had disappeared. The helicopter imploded and looked like an early sun set. Luigia swooped through the air and dived into the sea. The two girls held their breath until the Pokémon resurfaced seconds later. They traveled in a east ward direction until they caught sight of another helicopter. Luigia flew up and allowed its passengers to step off and into the safety of the helicopter.

As Luigia disappeared back into the sea Jazz heard a whisper in her head,_ Thank you._ She turned back around and faced Alana. "You ready to see your family again?" Alana swallowed and nodded tensely. Jazz walked along the corridors with Alana trailing behind her. She picked up speed as the sounds of voices got louder. They walked into a semi-crowded room. Jazz's Gardevoir stood there holding Manaphy in its arms and next to it was Davis. Jazz didn't even take two steps before Luke caught her in a hug. Alana stood in the doorway still with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She walked the first couple steps then burst into a full blown sprint and tackled her father to the floor.

"Don't leave me, ever again." She sobbed into Jackie's uniform. Jackie's arms wrapped around her small form, "I won't, I promise."

…

And so ends the tale of May and Drew. After all the tearful reunions, Alana explained that she had joined Team Rocket thinking that she could avenge her parents by capturing Luigia. Davis told everyone how his sister had run away to try to make a better life for them but, at the time Alana had joined and Davis had fallen head over heels. So Jazz left vowing to get her brother out of there someday. She left and joined the international police. She met Luke and as her brother did, fell in love as well. Luke was already working on stopping Team Rocket. After a while she had told him her story and they became best friends. And he in turn, told her his story. And while all of this was happening, Alana and Luke's parents had joined the Ranger Union. Jack met May on the Manaphy mission and everything else happened years later. After everything coming to the surface, everyone now had peace. No one knows what happened to the leader of Team Rocket. Some say he died and others say he still lives, waiting for the day to exact his revenge on his children. But, who knows anything could happen…

The end… (Maybe?)

**A/N: Should I write a sequel? **


	11. Character Descriptions

Character Descriptions; OC's (Grr, I own them so back off!)

**Alana Walker;**

Age; 13

Physical Appearance; Wispy bangs across her forehead and long pink hair that reaches past her shoulder blades. Her usual attire consists of a long sleeved black shirt with the shoulders missing. It was cut off at her waist line. She has a black ruffle skirt with leggings underneath and tall black boots. The thing that stands out about her is her bright blue eyes.

**Luke Walker;**

Age; 16

Physical Appearance; Tousled blonde hair that reaches down to his neck and curls there. Large blue eyes and a handsome face make him irresistible. (Lolz I had to say that!) He normally wears a red and black t-shirt with a dragon logo on it and tan border shorts. And to finish his look he has a pair of black running shoes he wears with everything.

**Davis Rocket;**

Age; 14

Physical Appearance; Shaggy brown hair that fall across his eyes, he has to constantly brush it from his eyes. He, like his sister, has brown eyes. Not the normal brown, it is more like an amber color. He has a boyish face. He wears a black knit cap over his hair because it's usually a mess. He wears a faded gray t-shirt over a black long sleeved shirt. Black jeans and gray sneakers finish his look.

**Jazz Rocket;**

Age; 16

Physical Appearance; Long black hair, falls down past her hips with bangs the hang on either side of her face. She is very natural and hates make-up. She has warm brown eyes and an honest face. She wears a black tank top that shows her belly. A black metallic vest and short jean shorts complete her clothing. Black knee high socks and black running shoes finish her whole look.

Character Descriptions; People I don't own…

**May;**

Age; 14

Physical Appearance; Red bandanna and normal hair style. A red tank top with a white pokeball out line on the bottom corner. She had on a cropped yellow vest over her tank top. Short (But, not to short) jean shorts and her fanny pack circles her waist. Same running shoes from the show.

**Drew;**

Age; 15

Physical Appearance; Same green hair. He has a purple t-shirt with a black rose pattern (*cough* reference to alicelouise'x story *cough*) and dark board shorts. He has new skater shoed to make him look even more awesome than before.

**A/N; Okay towards the end I got too lazy to think up better descriptions. Sorry! If you ask nicely I may let you use the OC's! Also I would like to add that I will be writing a sequel, but who knows when that will be up! Also I would like to apologize to LoveLoverGrl for still not posting her one shot! I do have a new story up but, its for digimon so if you like digimon please check it out! Lastly I have the review responses from the last chapter; **

**LoveLoverGirl: I'm writing that squeal for ya! **

**Alicelouise'x: And you too! Tank joo for all jour help! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
